Kayos of the Pit
by Neophiles the Metal
Summary: When a mysterious comet strikes Suggazoom the Hyperforce get double the trouble! What is the Pit? And could they get Cyclone back? Doesn't fall into any category, general will do...Atauri cos of more screentime...All ready for The Search!
1. Chapter 1

**If you are totally confused about what I'm talking about, read **_**Forgotten Ally**_**. ****Neophiles the Metal**

The preacher hat tilted upwards, the millions of dust particles swirled into a ragged body. Torn fabric became skin; and the only bone that was visible was the jawless skull that made the head of Cyclone. He put a sleeve where his chin would have been, he was thinking...  
"Why was I resurrected?"  
Cyclone caught himself in a mirror, not much had changed about the former Hyperforce member. The eyes had turned into dangerous slits, much like a reptiles. The skull had gained more teeth around the edges, apart from the small details...  
"I haven't changed much..."  
Re-thinking this and muttering to himself as he gazed around his canyon...  
"Why? Why can't I die...?"  
He jumped in surprise at how simple the question was...  
"Because I have nothing to die _with_!"  
He stood up from the rock he was perched on; he had made his final decision on life...  
"I need a soul and a damn good one at that..."  
Cyclone jumped from wall to wall until he reached the edge of his canyon; pulled himself up into the moonlight and stretched, bones cracked under his fabric skin.  
"Wanted that _so_ bad..."  
He ran into the night, his loose fabric trailing in the wind. He found an ideal spot to hide until the morning came, and he waited.

"Chiro..."  
The leader of the Hyperforce turned to face his second in command, Aturni...  
"What's up Aturni?"  
"It's Sarah; she hasn't talked since...the _incident_..."  
Chiro shook his head, it was true. Sarah had only said one word and that was after Cyclones death, she had stayed in her room ever since.  
"She'll pass it by, don't keep worrying..."  
Aturni wasn't so sure; the events of last month were still driving through his head. As Chiro continued his walk through the corridors, Aturni unfolded the piece of paper that only he and Gibson knew about...  
"I hope he knows what he's doing..."  
He folded it back into his hand and walked away...

_Meanwhile, far above the surface of Suggazoom..._  
A burning black meteor spirals towards the surface of the planet; it dips and swerves as it tries to fight gravity...

Cyclone looked up at the burning rock tearing through the sky, in his slitted eye sockets he knows what it is...  
"Hello new soul..."  
He ran in the direction of the screaming crowds, using the sides of buildings as pathways. He glanced across to see the Super Robot beginning to mobilise. He carried on regardless; he didn't belong to them anymore. He was his own problem now...  
The crowds below him thickened as he advanced further, the meteor was now in sight.  
"My soul..."  
He landed on the ground, strode up to the meteor and tore it open. For everyone, the world went white.

Chiro blinked, the explosion rocked the earth. The Super Robot struggled to stay upright, almost collapsing...  
"Otto! Nova! Stabilize us!"  
"Already on it chief!"  
Aturni looked out to the explosion, it had started to...  
"Collapse on itself?"  
The fire was being drawn inwards towards something; the amount of smoke had fogged their vision...  
"Is that...?"  
The preacher hat tilted, the skull underneath emblazoned with strange markings. The torn fabric, now more ancient and had suffered the same treatment...  
"It can't be..."  
The flames outlined the figure, while a dark mist formed on the markings...  
"Cyclone..."  
The being cast out its arm, the flames extinguished. It seemed to look up at the Robot, tip its hat and throw a comet of dark fire at a nearby building. It would have normally crumbled, but it just dissolved into thin air. The being rose into the sky, fire and shadow disappearing into its body. It spoke in a distorted voice...  
_My name is Kayos_*_, bow before me..._  
Kayos seemed to pull a shadow from the ground, let it float in mid air and sent it through the Super Robot's torso...  
"Chiro!"  
"I'm fine!"  
The shadow had taken the shape of a dart, it had narrowly missed his head...  
_Cyclone died in these fires, but I shall rise like a phoenix from the darkened ashes!_  
Kayos twisted towards the never ending ocean and raised his arms, waves columned into the sky. They hung for a moment until Kayos brought his arms down, the columns turned into ice and smashed through the pier with no problem...  
_Remember, Cyclone is dead. He shall return to the Pit!_**  
With those words, he disappeared in a flash of black light...

*-Kayos (Say chaos) is a recycled character, I used him in various little projects of my own before he became official. If you're interested, his original name was Kaos (Soak backwards for some strange reason...)

**-The Pit doesn't reference Hell! (SPOILER!) It will be a location that the Hyperforce has to travel to...

**Neophiles the Metal, delivering great stories to great people...**


	2. Chapter 2

The Hyperforce sat in the living/conference room, totally silent and unsure about what had happened. Jin May folded her arms and sighed...  
"Why did he do this?"  
"I don't know..."  
Sarah had joined them, sitting in silence as thoughts flew across the room...  
"What did he mean, Cyclone has returned to the Pit?"  
Everyone looked at Sarah questioningly, she looked up...  
"Just a thought..."  
Silence followed, before Chiro mused...  
"He doesn't mean...The Pit of Doom, does he?"  
Sparks scratched his chin...  
"Is there any other?"  
Chiro stood up...  
"Then that's where we head first, we've got to get our friend back..."  
"Right!"

Kayos landed inside the Pit and screeched as the markings burnt a charred black outline along their edges...  
_"Must..._separate..."  
The single body split in half, two entirely different bodies being created at the same time. One was a burnt black, taking the shape of a young female teenager. The other retained Cyclones previous body, except it was burning brightly in the dark pit. The two caught each others gaze, both surprised at the other...  
"Who're you?"  
The burning creature looked at its body, the flames twisted into hand shapes...  
_Cyclone..._  
"That's not true, I'm Cyclone!"  
_Incorrect, there is only one Cyclone!_  
Silence moved over the duo, before the burning creature made a suggestion...  
_Perhaps we are both decedents to the same person...  
_"You could be right..."  
_If we are to become one being again, we must learn about ourselves further..._  
"Sounds like a plan..."  
_Due to knowledge of my body, I shall be called 66...  
_The 'girl' looked confused...  
"Why 23?"  
23 responded by turning into a body of water, then ice and back to fire...  
_It describes a powerful entity. What is your name?  
_The 'girl' thought for a while, afterwards she settled on...  
"13..."  
_Why Thirteen?  
_"Not the word, the number. I think that it best describes me..."  
23 shifted between bodies and found seven possibilities he could use, 13 only found six but they were different than what 23 could offer. Suddenly the sound of engines filled the air around them; the ground shook beneath their feet.

"Get ready for anything; we don't know this guy's true strength..."  
The Hyperforce walked through the dust filled plains, huddled into one group as the sand whirled round them...  
"I can't see!"  
"Cover your eyes...!"  
The wind suddenly dropped, 13 and 23 stood next to some ruins that had mysteriously appeared...  
_Greetings Hyperforce, I am 23...  
_"And I'm 13..."  
Otto spoke up...  
"Where did you come from?"  
_The question is, _who_ did we come from..._  
13 and 23 merged together, Kayos spoke next...  
_And here is your answer...  
_He bombarded the ground with black fire, the earth shook over the whole planet...  
"Cyclone! Catch!"  
Kayos turned as a pillar thrown by Sarah impaled his chest, splitting up into two beings again as he hit the ground...  
_That didn't work, 13 I suggest that you take four and I shall take four...  
_"Right!"  
13 came face to face with Sarah, Jin May, Sparks and Gibson. 23 came against Chiro, Ataruni, Nova and Otto. 13 grinned like a Cheshire cat as she nimbly dodged laser blasts, flipping and spinning through the air...  
"You couldn't hit a legless dog!"  
She landed on the soft sand; she wore black shorts with a long side skirt, emblazoned with mystic symbols. A black sleeveless shirt covered the top of her body, her eyes were a crimson red and spiked black hair ran down her back, the top part covered by a preacher hat. She found the power she was looking for, and let it loose...  
"Hey!"  
"What the?!"  
All except Chiro and 23 hung in the air, 13 grinned...  
"Magnetism if you're wondering, meaning that I can do this..."  
She flicked her fingers downwards; they collapsed to the floor in a heap...  
"And this..."  
She flicked sideways, the heap scraped along the floor. 13 giggled as Sparks spat sand out of his mouth, she suddenly stopped. Sarah punched 13 in the back of her head, eyes blanked out as she crumpled forwards...  
_13!_  
23 ran to help his fallen friend, Chiro blocked his way...  
_Move! She is hurt!_  
"No..."  
23 exploded into flames, he launched at Chiro with arms flailing wildly. Sarah extended her arm so it punched him in the face, he landed with a grunt...  
"Hyperforce, we're moving out!"  
Otto and Sparks hoisted 13 onto the Super Robot, moments later...they left...  
_No! 13!_  
23 ran underneath the Robot, trying to find a place to grab hold...  
"Defensive manoeuvres!"  
The robot split into six different modes of transport, the torso had become a tank and repeatedly fired upon 23...  
_Give her ba...!_  
A shot caught the ground underneath him, sending him toppling onto the sand...  
_13! No!_  
The Hyperforce tore ahead, leaving a mentally broken 23 in their wake...

**Sorry if I make the Hyperforce look bad there, but I was stuck for a while!  
Just got the Bug, lucky me...  
The Pit of Doom isn't the one I referenced, you'll have to wait for the REAL Pit...  
Until then!  
Neophiles the Metal, needs Vitamin C now...**


	3. Chapter 3

Gibson stepped from the medical bay, coolly wiping away a sweat drop...  
"What have you found out?"  
Ataruni was keen to find out 13's strengths, it would give them an advantage in the field...  
"Not much, I know she has six powers but that's all. It's like her body is made of shadow...."  
Ataruni walked into the room, 13 was standing in a well insulated box. No metallic objects were with her, everything was plastic. Ataruni pulled up a chair, followed by a small growl from 13...  
"I suppose you're here to question me, like that blue baboon..."  
"First off, we're monkeys. Secondly, we want our friend back..."  
13 laughed, it was shallow and dark. It matched her body perfectly...  
"Sorry, the only way that you get Cyclone back is by reforming me with 23..."  
She tipped her head sideways; a sharp grin appeared on her darkened face...  
"...and I'm sure you don't want a battle on your hands..."  
"Neither do you..."  
She shrugged, dark mist cascaded from her movement...  
"I admit that I'm not as feisty as 23, but I'm still up for a challenge..."  
Ataruni responded by speaking into his comm. link...  
"Chiro?"  
_/Yeah? /_  
"Tell everyone to come to the cell, me and 13 will have a sparring match..."  
_/Are you sure you know what you're doing? /_  
"Positive..."  
He looked at a surprised 13, before saying...  
"You have yourself a challenge. Care to wager anything?"  
She thought for a moment, responding...  
"Yeah, if I win you let me go..."  
"And if you lose, you stay here..."  
She tilted her head slightly, wondering why he had chosen such an outcome...

Everyone piled into the room, beds were shifted and Ataruni was led into the box...  
"Gibson, null all 13's powers inside this box..."  
13 growled...  
"Cheat!"  
But Ataruni had not finished...  
"Also take my weapon systems offline..."  
Although confused at Ataruni's actions, he did as the second in command said. The door sealed, the box grew blue with null energy. 13 flew at him, her fist raised. She swung, but connected with nothing...  
"First to three wins..."  
Ataruni was standing behind her, she span and connected with something this time. It was his hand, which gripped like a boa constrictor. He swung her to the other side of the box; she skidded backwards on her feet...  
"You win when the other person is knocked to the floor..."  
"Shut up and fight, monkey!"  
She launched forward, swinging her fists and feet wildly in complicated swerves. Ataruni easily blocked all her swings, flipping backwards into safety. 13 was getting annoyed, why didn't he just strike her down? It was almost as if...  
"You're toying with me..."  
Ataruni nodded, a small smirk on his face as he stood with his arms crossed. She bunched her fists, blades of shadow formed around her hands. Her violent red eyes grew darker, her rough hair spiking up at the ends. She charged silently, the blades trailing a darker mist than before. Ataruni braced himself for an unknown attack, yet he stayed silent...  
"Ataruni! Get out of there!"  
He shook his head; Gibson went for the null switch...  
"No! Keep my systems offline!"  
His purple eyes narrowed, she was almost upon him now. The blades raised, ready to come down on his head. Suddenly she fell forward, screaming in agony. The blades disappeared, melting back into her body. He carefully edged over, 13 lay crying in pain...  
"It hurts!"  
"What does 13?"  
"My head!"  
She let out another child like scream, her eyes darting left and right. Ataruni carefully knelt down beside her, he felt her pulse...  
"Gibson! Get your medical equipment, this is serious!"  
13's pulse was going faster than any human heart or artificial processor could handle, even if she only seemed human it was a threat to her health. She kept clutching her head in pain, the worst thing possible happened at that moment. She threw up blood, human blood...  
"Gibson!"  
"Right here!"  
"Everyone inside! Help her onto the stretcher!"  
Sparks looked across at Ataruni, he walked over...  
"Ataruni, with all respect that I can give, why do we need to help her?"  
Ataruni glanced across at his comrade, he sighed...  
"I understand why you ask this, it's because I don't want another mess like we had with Mandarin..."  
Spark thought about arguing, but decided against it. Ataruni seemed to care about this '13' in a teacher-student way, rather like Mandarin with Chiro.

Ataruni had left the Robot for unknown reasons, but he promised to return later. Sarah sat beside 13 as she recovered, the violent red irises contrasting her calm blue...  
"How do you feel?"  
13 let out a small groan as she sat up...  
"Painful..."  
She stopped, the eyes that darted towards her narrowed dangerously...  
"You...were the one who...knocked me out..."  
Sarah moved backwards but 13's hand was too quick, it had her round the throat in under a second. Sarah felt the grip tighten, her own eyes narrowed as 13 leant closer...  
"Call yourself a princess? You can't even fight fairly!"  
"How do you know that?"  
13 smiled as she leant closer, her mouth level with Sarah's ear...  
"Because...I am the sleeping Cyclone, and I don't want to wake up..."  
She tightened her grip; Sarah struggled for breath when she spoke again...  
"There is only 13 and 23, the only numbers you are going to know from now on..."  
She pushed her back; Sarah took deep gulps of air while 13 grinned menacingly...  
"What's been going on?"  
They both turned to Chiro; he casually looked at Sarah but glared at their patient. 13 knew she would be in for some trouble now, with her powers nulled she could only use melee. However she was in no fit state to...  
"Nothing Father, I just felt a bit light headed..."  
Chiro shrugged...  
"It's probably the nulled atmosphere; don't stay here too long..."  
He walked out, leaving the two girls to themselves...  
"Why did you do that?"  
"Because I believe that a part of Cyclone exists in both of you, even if the others don't believe it, I do..."  
She left 13 in deep thought, milling the speech around her head...  
"Maybe...maybe she's right..."  
"About what?"  
She glanced across at Ataruni; he held something in his hand...  
"Nothing...What's that anyway?"  
He sat next to her as she opened the mysterious package, taking in every detail of her surprise...  
"A diary? Why would you give me this?"  
"Because I believe that you are not telling us about yourself fully, this will..."  
The diary smashed against the far wall, some pages tore inside. He remained calm as he walked towards the door, 13 shouted after him...  
"Aren't you going to pick it up?"  
He turned with a small smile...  
"No, you've made your choice on how we start training you. Expect large doses of sarcasm and lots of work..."  
He walked away, a little guilty about what he had said. 13 lay in her bed, guilty of her actions...  
"Why am I acting this way?"  
"Hey!"  
She turned, Sparks stood at the door. His eyes went from a battered diary to her, narrowing on the way there...  
"Ataruni spent half of his money buying that!"  
She tried to shuffle under her covers, but Sparks had whipped them off...  
"What's your problem?! Just because you're a patient means you can do what you want?!"  
He picked up the diary, and took it with him as he left with her sheets. 13 just sat there, alone and shocked...  
"He never used to do..."  
She slapped herself mentally, how could she be so stupid? Those were _Cyclones_ memories, not hers. She sat on her bed as the night drew in; she grew cold and slowly started to shiver violently...  
"Are you alright?"  
She slowly turned to see Nova, she seemed to have wrestled her covers from Sparks. She casually handed them over, which 13 took graciously...  
"Sorry for Sparks, he gets like this after a fight with someone..."  
"My fault anyway..."  
Nova smiled at 13, who grinned back as she left. She continued to grin as she moved silently under her covers, soon falling asleep...

**Awww! I hated to make Sparks sound bad, he is my *clicks calculator* 3****rd**** favourite, behind SK and Otto!**

**Next time, 13's 'lessons' begin and the history of The Pit...**

**Neophiles the Metal, enlisting new songs...**


	4. Chapter 4

13 awoke in the dark room; it was early morning and with just enough sunlight filtering through the window to look around. She raised herself to see the diary on the table next to her bed; it was wrapped in tape to make it more secure. She smiled to herself...  
"Thanks Nova..."  
She picked it up and flicked through the pages, all thirty days of the thirteen month year* stared at her...  
"I'd better start then..."  
The date today was 15th of the 13th month; she was technically 'born' the day before yesterday so she flicked to today's date and began to write...

_Dear Diary_

_My name is 13; I'm new here in the sense that I am a prisoner of this Hyperforce team. I was dragged away from my former body by these people, in case you are wondering who I came from, I shall tell you. I was once part of the Hyperforce myself under the name of Cyclone; however I do not remember the part of which I came into this world. I know that I was not born biologically, that would make me weak like most mortals. In my past body I had read about a place where man and woman-kind dare not step, it is called The Pit. I believe that the Hyperforce wishes for me to reform with my other part in that they can get their friend back, little do they know that I am no genie. I believe that 23 (my other body) wants us to live a unified existence in this world, something I fully agree on. The Pit is a place where the souls of the living are 'recycled' into something terrible, 23 wishes to find this Pit at any cost, as do I. Why is beyond my knowledge, but I shall trust 23 for the time being as he knows what he is doing. This Hyperforce is cautious of me, Sparks especially. He thinks that prisoners should be treated like just that, he has not a drop of guilt for his actions. Nova and Otto on the other hand treat me with a friendly outlook; even Chiro and Jin-May give me a sort of mutual respect. I am unsure of Sarah; I believe she is keeping something back from everyone...  
I believe that daylight has broken, breakfast shall be ready soon.  
Goodbye for the time being...  
13_

She let out a sigh as she quietly shut the book, placing the diary on the highest shelf that she could reach. She walked from the bay with the same clothes that she was 'born' in, they seemed to wash themselves and the only thing that needed the occasional spin was the hat. She lifted it off her head, regarding it critically...  
"Why do I own this?"  
She milled the question round her head a few times before shaking it off as she entered the living quarters, no-one was around as she helped herself to some cereal. She sat at the table and stared at the bowl, tapping the spoon quietly on the side. She was confused, she had the urge to eat but she felt no need to. She sat for a while before taking a small spoonful of cereal and quietly munched on it. She suddenly felt better, continuing through the bowl until she was finished. She licked her lips, placed her bowl in the sink and went to silently admire the outside world. She knew that Ataruni would disapprove of this, what better way to annoy him?

It was getting light as she dodged behind a building, taking deep breaths to numb the excitement...  
"This is...amazing!"  
She span to find a ladder climbing up to the top of a building, she simply reduced the gravity around her and jumped to the top of the building in one leap. Casually spinning through the air as she ascended and increasing her gravity to make sure she came down on the structure, she landed gracefully and carefully...  
"I don't think the Hyperforce want you out..."  
She turned to find the Sun Riders, a team that consisted of Chiro's annoying fan hood for the TV show. Cyclone had watched the show once, immediately disliking it. 13 was no different, after all she _literally _came from the same body as her predecessor. She shrugged...  
"I needed to stretch my legs; being cooped up in one place does my head in..."  
The one she identified as Johnny Sunspot laughed, his Black Hole gloves powering on...  
"We watch this city in unison, so their problem is our problem also..."  
"Smart words for one so small..."  
13 grinned as he fired Black Holes in anger, she dodged them easily...  
"What's the matter short-stuff? Not had your milk yet?"  
"I'll teach you!"  
He fired them faster than before, 13 having to now think about her actions. Suddenly the Hyperforce showed up, joining the fight against her for an unspecified reason...  
"What is this, eleven on one?!"  
She remembered her powers, they weren't numbed down here. A grin spread across her face, her hands echoed white as she bought them down on the ground...  
"Sonics!"  
The noise that came next made Chiro's teeth buzz, he clamped his hands over his ears as the noise continued. Glass shattered on nearby buildings; the ground seemed to vibrate in unison to 13's hands. The white surrounding her hands slowly died down, she ran to the edge of the building and reduced her gravity whilst leaping to the next building. She continued this until she was well away from the recovering teams, landing on a warehouse roof. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she looked behind her, glad to see that no-one had followed her...  
"Glad that's over...Too much excitement for one day..."  
Almost ironically, she stepped onto a fragile part of the roof and fell through. Luckily she caught a beam on her way down, swinging to a safe point to catch her breath. It was now mid afternoon, the smell of hotdogs caught her starvation's attention...

Below her was a small club of four people, casually talking and eating hotdogs...  
"I mean it's not like we're doing anything wrong, sitting around and talking..."  
A boy, about 16, took a swig of beer as his college shrugged...  
"Kyle has a point...I mean; we almost got done for 'recycling' a sofa..."  
A small boy, only about seven, spoke up...  
"Don't you mean we stole it, Adam?"  
Adam rolled his violet blue eyes...  
"Trying to be techy there, Jim..."  
"You lads want more? This'll go to waste..."  
"Why, don't you want them Emma?"  
The brunette tossed her hair behind her, picking up the plates. Above them 13 gazed longingly at the hotdogs, she was so hungry...  
"Nah, I'm trying to keep my weight down. For fitting through tight spaces..."  
13 shifted forward, unknowingly straining the rusted beam...  
Kyle stretched, holding his beer towards Adam...  
"Thanks..."  
He took a deep swig and threw it into the bin. Jim bounced up to him...  
"What happens next in your story?"  
Adam leaned back, he had been telling Jim his large archive of tales for a while now...  
"Ok, it was on a day like this that something happened. Something fell from the sky in chaos, and as it got closer I knew I should act fast...."  
The beam was starting to break underneath 13, who was almost on the end as it snapped...  
"So I put on a brave face, drew up my courage and shouted..."  
13 screamed above them as she fell, her powers were drained from the fight and escape. Luckily she headed for a battered sofa, unfortunately taking a few sheets of tarpaulin with her...  
"Whoa!"  
Adam dived out of the way in time to see the object break the sofa in half, debris collapsing on itself...  
"Ow..."  
Adam spotted something moving underneath the tarpaulin, he carefully moved over to get a better look...  
"Hello?"  
He bent down to a spot where the lump was heading, it opened to reveal two violent red eyes staring into his...

"Hi?"  
13 gave a small sheepish smile, she was blushing...  
"Curious, would you believe?"

***(I made the timescale up, just to make 13's 'birthday' 13/13 as you would expect.)  
I have no clue as to how many months or days Suggazoom operates by, I just went with that.  
Next time, 13 begins to understand how people work and the 2****nd**** diary entry.  
Possible Couple Alert! (13 X Adam) Aww!  
I believe the diary would be a good touch to the story.  
I don't own SRMTHFG, its characters or places, only...  
13  
23  
Sarah (Recycled)  
Adam (Recycled)  
Kyle  
Jim  
Emma (Recycled)  
I have spotted mistakes in past chapters, notably chapter 2 where I call 23 '66'. Any more shall be taken in...**

**Neophiles the Metal, wrist hurts so much...**


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle had started a fire in the centre of the huge room, now with a skylight like hole above them...  
"So, run that by us again..."  
13 sat across from the group, the fire separating them. She had tried to explain how she came to be the person she is now, she sighed...  
"I was the by-product of a separation between me and my brother, 23. It's not really complicated..."  
"Just really confusing, my head hurts..."  
The orange glow of the fire radiated 13's face; she shyly tucked a stray hair behind her ear...  
"By the way, I'm 13..."  
Jim stood up, walked over and shook her hand...  
"James Ericho..."  
Kyle took a swig of beer, before saying...  
"Call him Jim, or Zulu, he's happy either way..."  
He placed the can by his side...  
"Kyle Redsaw, better known around here as Alpha..."  
He shook her hand, easy as he was now next to her. Emma joined them, introducing herself...  
"Emma Trader, call me Juliet. You want it, I'll get it..."  
"Come on Emma, this isn't a sales pitch..."  
Adam stretched...  
"Adam Freeman, call me Delta..."  
The sky darkened quickly on Suggazoom, the fire seemed to glow even brighter...  
"Time for us to go clubbing..."  
13 looked confused, raising the question...  
"You're going to mug someone?"  
Kyle laughed, his muscular frame shook violently...  
"No, we just go to a club and dance around. It's good fun, you should come along..."  
13 thought about this, Ataruni liked peace and quiet. This club sounded like the loudest thing ever, where better place to hide? She grinned sharply...  
"Go on, why not?"

As they entered the 'club', 13 was dumbfounded at the sheer size of the place. Laser lights lit the whole area; the music could be heard as they turned up a street two blocks away. What better place to hide from the Hyperforce? The music had switched tracks to a faster paced tone; Adam led her down to the dance floor amongst other dancers...  
"Do you dance?!"  
"What?!"  
"I SAID, DO YOU DANCE?!"  
"I'VE NEVER TRIED!"  
As it turned out, she could dance quite well. Even though the style was to just jump around with an arm in the air, she found that bouncing her head to the beat sufficed enough. She was actually listening to, and enjoying, her first music. It was by a group called The Prodigy, the track being appropriately named Invaders Must Die*. It was rebellious in a sense, almost like 13 herself. She turned to check on the others, when Jin-May and Nova walked inside. Their eyes locked together, both glaring into one another's soul. Nova started to march towards her, 13 tugged on Delta's sleeve...  
"THE HYPERFORCE ARE AFTER ME!"  
He turned to her, his face straight with realisation...  
"TIME WE WENT THEN..."  
They ran into the crowd, finding their friends sitting at a nearby table...  
"Guy's we've gotta..."  
Jin-May flew over with a flying kick, narrowly missing 13 but splintering the table. The rest of them came from nowhere, mostly from the roof. Everything turned into a stand off between the Hyperforce and 13's group, who had drawn swords and other bladed items. Only Juliet and Zulu were unarmed, so Alpha told them to run for shelter. Delta wielded a large blade that could become two swords; Alpha used a variety of throwing stars and other ranged weapons...  
"Come back to the Robot, we can talk about this!"  
13 turned down Otto's offer of peace, knowing that he meant the exact opposite of what he just said...  
"Why, can't I let my hair down for once?!"  
"You're too dangerous!"  
"Says the mechanical ape with claws!"  
Silence, then the fight began. Otto and Ataruni rushed at Delta, who was faster than he looked. He expertly blocked the claws and saws that were thrust at him, knocking them both to the floor in a flurry of blades. Sparks and Gibson ducked and dived around Alpha's shurikens that flew their way, firing some attacks back that were easily dodged. 13 kept flipping and spinning away from Jin-May and Chiro, who were breaking tables with many kicks and punches that had no successful hit. She landed in a safe spot; she had hidden from the two in a shadow. She couldn't use an attack that took up a large area, too many bystanders...  
"Plasma..."  
Her hands glowed an earthy brown, leaping into view she fired small bolts at the two. The ground erupted with each shot; she was on the offensive now. Ataruni was pushed back for a fifth time on an unsuccessful attack on Delta, who was also turning on the offensive. His blades erupted into flames, slowly spinning in a saw like mannerism. Like Otto's, but these could cut through anything...  
"Saw Shield!"  
He ran at Ataruni, the blades ripping through anything that got in his way. Chairs, tables, nothing could stand before him. Alpha was now battling Nova, using his knives as hand to hand tools. Slicing through the air as he skimmed along the floor after her, the blades tucked out under his fingers. 13 stood over Chiro, ready to mock him when Sarah tackled her over. She was holding a blade and was proceeding to try to stab her with it, grinning oddly...  
"Get off me!"  
"Die!"  
The blade narrowly missed her head, 13 flipped her over and grabbed at the shadows. To her surprise a sword formed around her hand, it was almost rapier like and glinted darkly. She swung in time to block a strike, which she took advantage to sweep Sarah's legs from beneath her. This gave her time to perform an amazing flip that put her from lying down to standing on a nearby table, which even Gibson was impressed by. Sarah picked herself up, rearmed herself and jetted towards 13. The swipes came thick and fast for both girls, the sound of clangs and scraping blades echoed over the other carnage. 13 landed onto a speaker that hung from the ceiling, just as Sarah jetted towards her, she cut the back harnesses that held the speaker at an angle. It swung down smashing Sarah backwards into a wall. Unfortunately, the wall she weakened supported the whole place. Sending the club into a state of shock, cracks echoed across the walls as the ceiling shook. Rubble and debris fell from the ceiling, breaking the floor beneath them...  
"Delta, 13, we're outta here!"  
They ran for the exit carrying some of the damaged Hyperforce, Alpha and Delta made it through as something covered the door in fire, 13 turned to find Sarah with a flamethrower attachment. The girl was now grinning manically, her other arm was seemingly liquid metal. Her left eye had sunken into nothingness, her teeth sharpened into fangs. Her face was cracked along the right eye, where it ended a mechanical skull started, and its eye was a burning red  
"You might be sweet on the outside, but inside, you're pretty ugly..."  
Flames erupted around them as silence ensued, 13 grinned...  
"Oh yeah, you can't talk now. I added a little 'downgrade' to your vocal processors when I had you in that strangle back at the Robot..."  
Sarah let out a series of grinds and wheezes, testing to see if this was true...  
"Told you so..."  
The red eye focused, the liquid metal crept around her body. Turning it into something like a mechanical medusa. It had deadly sharp claws, teeth the size of chisels and the tail ended with the blade that she had attacked 13 with. The face remained the same, aside from the teeth. Cables with electrified ends, whipped at the air as it screeched. 13 grinned as she drew her sword, this would be...interesting...

**Sorry for not sticking the diary in! I lost track of my objective, however it will be in my next one...  
*( I was listening to it as I typed that bit, so it was a good influence)  
I don't think anyone expected Sarah to go to such lengths to destroy 13, even turning her body into something as vile...  
The team names for Adam, Kyle, Emma and Jim are from the NATO phonetic alphabet (I do not own them...)  
Next time...  
The fight continues...  
2****nd**** diary entry... (Hopefully)  
The Pit revealed...**

**Neophiles the Metal, arm hurts like crazy...**


	6. Chapter 6

Delta watched the club collapse into a flaming bonfire, having to be held back from committing possible suicide. To his surprise, Chiro was the exact same...  
"SARAH!"  
"13!"  
The flames provided no mercy, just silence aside from the crackling embers. Ataruni held a hand to his heart; he felt that he should've listened to 13 when she was in his care. He could sense her nearby. An ear splitting screech rose from the ashes, shortly followed by 13 herself. She bounced along the floor, the sickening sound of bones snapping echoed from her body. Her clothes were torn and her hair was next to shredded, her whole body seemed to be bleeding. She shakily stood up, her rapier still fixed in her hand. She threw up some blood, which also leaked from her left arm. Zulu rushed over, hugging her with tears in his eyes. She looked down at the little boy, slowly smiling...  
"I'm alright; we're going to be fine..."  
She slowly looked up; a red dot seemed to be getting closer towards her. She glared at it...  
"You wouldn't dare..."  
A cable fired from the blaze, ripping through Zulu's chest and 13's stomach. Time stood still as 13 watched Zulu's eyes slowly disappear into white, before his body slowly fell to the floor...  
"Zulu, NO!"  
13 didn't care of her injuries now; it was only Zulu that mattered. She caught him before he connected with the cold slabs, suddenly sitting cross legged with her back hunched over him...  
"She's...protecting him..."  
Jin-May moved closer, despite Delta's arguments, she wanted answers...  
"Where is Sarah?"  
13 slowly gazed upwards, her tearful face twisted into rage and fear. The metal medusa slowly slithered out of the fire, it was missing an arm and part of its ribcage. 13 snarled at it as it carried on forward, she then said...  
"Turn around..."  
Jin-May did just that, seeing her own daughter in a form so hideous. 13 stood slowly, handed Zulu over to Alpha and laid a hand on Jin-May's shoulder...  
"That's a virus what has been living inside Sarah for the time I've been here; it's just begun to surface..."  
She turned and nodded...  
"Do what you can..."  
She stepped back, the Hyperforce cleared the area and got Zulu back to the Robot. 13 stood, the rapier dropped from her hand. The metal medusa saw its chance, launching at its prey with a deafening scream. 13 drew herself up, the glare became more intense. The medusa was almost upon her, it let out a final screech...  
"Die!"  
The creature halted in mid air, this was not how prey acted. 13 grinned horribly as the medusa continued to sail towards her, suddenly disappearing...  
"Where'd she go...?"  
A plasma bolt fired from the sky, in what one could call a warning shot. The medusa looked up, just in time to see 13's foot connect with its face. The impact almost buried it into the ground, before it was thrown into the air with magnetism. 13 appeared above it, her hands emitting a white glow. Clasping her hands around the medusa's head, the sonics tore the liquid armour apart like wet tissue. It screamed in pain as 13 let go, her foot echoed an earthy brown as she delivered a devastating plasma kick to the medusa's rib cage. It fell to the earth, twisting and writhing through the burnt orange sky. The earth shook as it was buried in a crater, 13 landed on top of the creature. She punched for all she was worth, her knuckles red with blood. Silence followed when she stood, the red eye slowly flickered out. She turned with a weak grin...  
"Don't...ever...annoy me..."  
Her eye lids slowly closed, the grin slowly vanished before collapsing to the floor...

She awoke in the medical bay she had grown accustomed to, in the exact way she left it. Apart the fact that everyone stood around her, watching her expectantly. Alpha smiled...  
"For the number 13, you're pretty lucky..."  
She tried to raise herself onto her arms; instead she sucked air through her teeth. It seemed that every bit of her was in pain, but a good feeling for one who had just won a death match. She remembered something...  
"Ataruni, my diary is on that shelf, could you get it?"  
The silver monkey reached onto the highest shelf and plucked the book from behind a small flowerpot, he handed it to her...  
"Thanks..."  
He smiled a little, walking from the room in silence. Soon enough everyone followed, quietly checking back on her. Delta was the last to leave, he turned and said...  
"If you're wondering about Zulu, he's on the road to recovery. A shaky one, but he's doing good..."  
He then left, leaving 13 to herself and her diary. She began to write...

_Dear Diary_

_I'm left in pain and confusion, my body is broken and my head's spinning. But I was clear about Sarah; she attacked me in a monstrous form that only I have seen from the Pit..._

She stopped, 23 had not found her yet. She knew he would never give up, or he had already found the gateway...

_It has just occurred to me that my brother could've found the entrance to the Pit, if so then I fear that he will unleash the Athecryte upon this world. The Athecryte is a monster, a devourer of worlds and all those who inhabit them. I don't know of how he could've gained access to the Black Abyss, but if I know one thing, it's that we are all in danger. If this is the case then I must travel to the Pit, find my brother, and stop his actions. You'll be happy to know that I'm already recovering, and to my surprise the null field has been lifted. The Hyperforce must trust me enough now, that or it interferes with equipment. I can't help but...feel...something between me and Delta, whether this is good or bad is beyond me. Zulu has been struck down by Sarah, his body being more fragile than mine it is taking more agonising time to repair. I'll warn them of my brother now...  
13_

She carefully walked along the corridors until she found them all in the living room, she entered...  
"There's something that you should all know..."  
They all turned to listen, following her as she sat down...  
"My brother, 23, could do something drastic in the next few days. He could open the Pit..."  
"But, the Pit of Doom was sealed..."  
13 shook her head; she would have to tell them...  
"No, there's a different one. It was built as a prison, to lock away the Ultimate Death Machine..."  
Ataruni looked puzzled, was there something else down there? Alpha asked...  
"I thought the SK worm was killed by you guys. Are you sure there's something else down there?"  
13 nodded...  
"Yeah, and it could wipe out the whole universe. We need to..."  
"Hold it 13, we?"  
She looked at Sparks, who obviously didn't believe what she had just said...  
"Listen, Gibson's been down there hundreds of times, it's just a ball of rock!"  
"How do you know this anyway?"  
She turned to Ataruni, her eyes low with secrecy...  
"Because..."  
She felt fear well up inside her...  
"...Cyclone was the Skeleton King's son, so I'm physically his daughter..."  
Sparks' eyes blazed the colour of his fur; he switched to his magnets...  
"You've been sapping us of resources the whole time!"  
Everyone stood to attack her, when Delta jumped between them. He drew his blades...  
"13, run!"  
She ran out of the door, Delta continued to stand his ground. Chiro stepped forward...  
"Out of the way Delta!"  
"No, this isn't fair!"  
"Last chance to move!"  
"Bring it!"  
Half of the Hyperforce went after 13, the rest stood against Delta...


	7. Chapter 7

13 ran through the silent streets, her breathing heavy and clumsy. She risked a look backwards at her pursuers, Sparks leading the pack. She turned into a side alley, gasping desperately for oxygen. She found the other end was blocked off, and Sparks was heading down the opposite side with Ataruni, Chiro, Gibson and Alpha. Ataruni stepped forward...  
"Ataruni, please you've gotta listen!"  
"Silence..."  
It wasn't very loud, but it was commanding. 13 sank to her knees; a tear forced its way from her eye. Alpha stood forward, selected a small dagger and threw it at 13's neck. Instead of a hollow _thud _there was a metallic _ping _and the dagger dropped to the floor, at Delta's feet...  
"Delta!"  
He stood with his sword ready, glaring expectantly at Alpha...  
"It's not right; you've got to listen to 13! She's telling the truth!"  
"Is your mind broken or something?!"  
"Not as much as yours!"  
Alpha threw down his daggers, catching a sword that Delta lobbed towards him...  
"13, give us a countdown..."  
She did so from three...  
"Three..."  
Alpha and Delta glared into each others eyes...  
"Two..."  
The blades connected in mid air, sparks erupted from the metal that scraped against its opposition. The two disconnected, a flurry of blades and quick arcs of fire later they were standing a safe distance from each other. Cuts and scars appeared on both dualists, Delta's were surprisingly worse...  
"Last chance for you to stand down!"  
"Only when you listen to 13!"  
Alpha swung and disarmed Delta, his blade whirling into the air...  
"Ha!"  
Delta jumped, narrowly missing Alpha's sweep. Catching his blade in the air and spinning like a top towards Alpha, the blade actually cutting through the stone. They locked together quickly...  
"You're...starting to...annoy me...Delta!"  
"It's only...the beginning...Alpha!"  
Blades whirled in opposite directions, both came back round, but only one hit...  
"Delta, no!"  
The sword clattered to the floor as 13 caught him, Alpha's sword buried in his chest. Blood ran like treacle from his mouth as he slumped in her arms, his eyes barely open...  
"Now...you see...your...mistake..."  
Alpha glared...  
"You had this planned..."  
"I did comrade...my final stand..."  
Alpha dropped the sword...  
"Save your breath, you're hurt..."  
Delta's hand twitched, pressing firmly on the floor...  
"None of that...matters!"  
He lifted himself onto his feet, swaying due to lost blood. He gripped the blade with his hand, and pulled...  
"Delta, stop it, your hurting yourself!"  
Sparks quietly shifted his gaze to 13, whose face was wet with tears. He glanced at Delta, noting that he was looking behind them. The sword pulled free, blood covering the stone beneath him. He adjusted his grip...  
"My...final stand!"  
He flung the sword over arm, narrowly cutting between the space between their heads. A sharp _thud_ and a screech echoed behind them, causing a turn in heads. Behind them 23 screamed in rage as he ripped the blade from his skull, his eyes blazed with fury when they fell onto Delta. 13 jumped up, standing between a weakened Delta and a raging 23...  
"23, leave him alone!"  
_You betray our cause!_  
"No, I betray your cause! Not mine!"  
23 hunched his back, seemingly imitating a vulture. He snarled...  
_Then what is your cause, 13? Attempt to resurrect the Skeleton King like Cyclone did?_  
"He had no choice, he was his father!"  
_We come from the same body 13; surely that makes you his daughter?  
_"And you his son?"  
23 walked back and forth across their path, his eyes locked onto hers...  
_I retain a mental body of the King's personality; you seem to have let yours slip..._  
"I assure you, you've got the wrong person. I might retain his shadowed side, the side that none, even himself, saw..."  
A large blast echoed from the ground behind 23, who floated above them...  
_Come 13, 66 is calling..._  
He rose into the air, his laughter distorted. Fire erupted from his hands as he barrel-rolled into the dark crater, thick smoke trailing behind him. 13 ran to the edge, glaring at the disappearing flames...  
"...13..."  
She turned quickly, watching Delta being lifted by Alpha. Sparks quietly meandered towards her...  
"Listen...I..."  
"I don't want to know..."  
He looked on as she quickly turned her head back, he tried again...  
"I just..."  
Her face lined with anger, she had almost lost everything she cared for. She gripped his neck and hung him at face level, her eyes sunken with rage...  
"Just nothing SPRK-77, you and your careless attitude almost got Delta killed...!"  
She hung him over the crater, his eyes wide with terror. Ataruni stepped forward, his claws ready for anything that could happen...  
"13..."  
She didn't take her eyes off Sparks, answering over her shoulder...  
"Yes?"  
"...what do we do?"  
Her eyes widened, she turned to face him. Sparks grinned as he saw his chance to get even, nodding to Ataruni. Ataruni stopped, what was Sparks doing?! He threw out a hand...  
"Sparks, NO!"  
13 turned in time to feel a magnet connect with her face, she span with the impact and fell to the floor. Sparks had been released from her grip and was rolling across the stone, quickly jumping onto his feet and spinning his magnets. 13 threw up an electrical shield in time to block the magnetic bullets that Sparks sent her way, she span into the air and fired her own batch of plasma beams at the red monkey. The ground shook beneath them, 13 stopped...  
"There's not enough time..."  
Realisation hit, she dodged a magna-bullet and waved a ceasefire...  
"Sparks stop, I'm calling a truce!"  
The monkey was puzzled; she was beating him hands down...  
"Why?"  
"Let me have my say..."


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the Robot everyone gathered to hear what 13 had to say, or rather show. A holographic image of Suggazoom projected above their heads, it seemed normal enough...  
"That's Suggazoom..."  
"In the past, when SK was still stalking the place..."  
13 nodded...  
"We move to his final defeat and Cyclone's reawakening..."  
Again the world didn't change, until...  
"This is what'll happen if my 'brother' releases the Athecryte..."  
On screen Suggazoom split like an egg, an enormous figure emerged from its centre...  
"Like I said before, a prison..."  
The screen flicked off, 13 stood before her allies realisations. Antauri jumped up...  
"How long do we have?!"  
"If he gets that gate working, no time at all..."  
Chiro stood...  
"Let's move then!"  
"One problem..."  
They turned to 13...  
"We can't use the Super Robot, no offence to the big guy but he's too slow..."  
"Where do we get something faster?!"  
"We can help you there..."  
Alpha stood along with Delta*, Zulu and Juliet...  
"We've been busy on something..."

They ran into the warehouse, Alpha gripped at a large curtain and pulled it off its rails. What it revealed astounded everyone...  
"We call it the S.S Doomsday, a fitting name..."  
It was the remnants of a transport train, bulked with armour, weapons and a huge engine...  
"We just need a large storage of power to make it move..."  
13 grinned, her hands crackled with electrical energy...  
"I can do that..."  
She ran over, red mist forming around her hands. She spread them over the metal, tilted back her head and let the sparks fly. Black energy crackled over everything, the S.S Doomsday had awoken with a roar. Minutes later they were hanging over the crater, the Super Robot's hands holding it in place. As they boarded Alpha stopped Juliet, she looked worried...  
"You're going to be alright up here?"  
"Yeah, but...what about you?"  
He thought about this, entering unknown territory to stop a chaotic force from ending the universe...  
"I'll be fine..."  
She smiled, before kissing him on the lips. She smiled sweetly before running to a safe distance, leaving a blushing Alpha to the Doomsday. He stepped inside, closing the armoured hatch behind him. Taking a seat up front, he gripped the steering wheel...  
"This is Doomsday to Super Robot, do you read me?"  
_/This is Super Robot we read you loud and clear. /_  
"Initiate countdown, ladies, gentlemen and multicoloured monkeys, buckle up!"  
The engines exploded into life, the whole craft shuddered...  
"We are igniting in 3..."  
13 found herself wrapping her hand into Delta's...  
"...2..."  
They looked into each others eyes; it was now do-or-die...  
"...1..."  
They smiled to each other, it had been fun...  
"IGNITION!"  
The Robot's hands released the craft, in a flash of light it disappeared...

Lights flicked on as the descent continued, the craft occasionally jolting and bumping in the dark depths of Suggazoom's core. Alpha turned on a transmitter...  
"Doomsday to Super Robot, how far down are we?"  
_/20,000 feet and counting Alpha.../_  
"How long to destination?"  
_/Destination in 5 minutes.../_  
13 sighed, taking out her diary and writing...

_Dear Diary  
It has been an eventful couple of days since we last spoke, I've quite a story to tell. I'm currently on the S.S Doomsday, travelling to Suggazoom's core to stop my 'brother' from awakening the Athecryte. I'm not alone; the Hyperforce has joined me along with Alpha and Delta. That's another thing, when I'm close to Delta I feel...safe, secure in his presence. He has defended me since the day we met, when I stared into his gorgeous eyes at my own bad luck. He's sitting next to me now, the thought of asking a question to him seems...unnatural, strange even. I think he understands me for what I am, not what I was. He's quite sweet for a boy, unlike Sparks..._

She didn't even have to look as she thrust her fist into something metallic, she felt annoyed that Sparks was reading _her_ diary. She turned slightly and found him back in his seat, stars floating around his head. She grinned as she turned back to her diary...

_As I was saying, unlike Sparks he actually knows what makes people tick. I think he has the same feeling about me, what d'you say? I like his style, his hair, his attitude...I pretty much like, well, him... JinMay had said something about this, calling it 'love'. Whatever love is, I'm knee deep inside it and he's dragging me in..._

She smiled as she wrote the final line...

_I hope I write in you someday soon, wish us luck!  
13_

She hid it inside her pocket, it being only small, and stretched...  
_/50,000 feet down and destination in 30 seconds, we won't be able to contact you after that!/_  
"Hopefully you won't need to!"  
Alpha turned...  
"Brace yourselves for impact, destination in 3..."  
The ship jolted right, causing Delta to fall on top of 13...  
"...2..."  
They both blushed as he adjusted himself back into his seat; Delta gave her a tiny smile, just for her...  
"...1..."  
The craft stopped suddenly, everyone jolted forward. Silence enveloped the ship as the seconds went by...  
"13, know what's out there?"  
"No, nobody does except 23..."  
Everyone stood behind her as she unlocked the hatch, the crew stepped into a cavern. Magma ran from the walls, forming a lake beneath them. Alpha looked up at the abyss of darkness above them, a hole being their entrance and, hopefully, exit. Gibson stood overlooking the edge; the depth seemed to go on forever. Before them was...  
"A temple?"  
"According to my research, it belongs to Magnus of Fire. He was the one to lock away a..."  
His sentence was cut short, because the whole cavern melted away before them. Revealing a lake of fire with a small platform at its centre, on it resided 23...  
_Wondered when you would show, I was getting bored..._  
13 looked up, Suggazoom's core was made of solid stone. Yet it was just suspended by nothing, no wires, primitive harnesses, nothing...  
_Amazing isn't it? Just sitting inside a planet with nothing to do..._  
He levitated to its height, his sleeves encased in fire. He touched it, fire arched over the whole core...

**What happens next?! Will the Athecryte awaken?! What will happen to Suggazoom?!  
* Delta seems to have a good body repair system, from where and how is anyones (even his) guess...**  
**I like some Delta X 13 and reverse in my fics, a good match methinks...**

Neophiles the Metal, making the public tense!


	9. Chapter 9

The Core echoed a bright red, sending out a shockwave that knocked everyone to the floor. The lava beneath the platform started to suddenly rise, it hissed and boiled at the earth around them. Alpha gave the only option left...  
"Run!"  
They all headed for the entrance, 13 turned to get a last look at her 'brother'. Now nervously edging to the centre of the platform, he screamed at her...  
_He is awakened; this is what I will become!_  
13 felt herself shake her head, a tear dropped down her cheek as she dived into the Doomsday. Alpha set the engines to full throttle reverse, and powered back into the tunnel. A shudder echoed over the surface of Suggazoom, buildings swayed dangerously as the earth split apart. Juliet had piled everyone into the robot and had jettisoned into space, heading for a distant moon. She took a look back at the planet, now seemingly falling apart at the seams. The ocean boiled and bubbled as Suggazoom bulged to impossible proportions, the city that had been erected at the planets pole crumbled under violent storms. Fire and steel collided for the first time in thousands of decades; lava spewed from the oceans and took all in its path. The Doomsday shot from an opening in the ground, its engine trailing a streak as white as a speeding comet...  
"Juliet, you there?!"  
_/Affirmative!/  
_"Any chance of a pick up?!"  
The robot latched onto the burning streak, slowing it to a halt. As they landed on the moons barren surface Gibson turned and pointed...  
"Look!"  
The planet split into seemingly equal continents, magma ran in oceans beneath the huge landmasses. The planet seemed to drift apart, Suggazoom was lost...  
The atmosphere was safe to breathe on the moon, if a little thin. This invited the Hyperforce to throw 13 across the dusty landscape of the moon; she rolled on her side before she stopped. The shouts of angry city-folk were drawing nearer...  
"She cost us the whole of Suggazoom!"  
"Monster!"  
"Exile her!"  
"Make her work!"  
"Lock her up!"  
13 slowly glanced upwards at Antauri, who stood with his arms crossed and glaring down at her...  
"Antauri..."  
"No 13, I won't listen. I'm sorry but you've cost us too much, I have to exile you to the other side of this moon..."  
"Then I go with her..."  
Delta helped her up, pushing her gently behind him. Antauri stood motionless, his glare remaining...  
"No, I won't allow that..."  
"I do..."  
Alpha walked past him, joining Delta in shielding 13...  
"Us too..."  
Juliet and Zulu joined them, arms crossed. Sparks jumped forward...  
"Why d'you side with her, she destroyed Suggazoom!"  
13's eyes narrowed, black energy made sparks in the thin air. Her eyes darkened and shadows moulded into her body...  
_**Good 13! Control the shadows!**_  
Everyone turned to face a broken Suggazoom, fire cascading from the lifeless planet. Or so they thought, as the fire shifted into an almost man shaped body. The continents made something of armour; the fire making muscles inside the molten creature. The arms were simple at first, something of what a child would draw, before becoming more complex. Four claws sprouted from the tips of landmasses that had made their way to the end of its arms, claws made of magma and stone. A tail of broken earth and fiery waste protruded from its abdomen, while two pairs of skeletal wings exploded from its back. The head imitated that of a dragon's, razor sharp teeth lining the inside dripped magma along the edges. The one, slitted eye in the centre of its head opened...  
_**See! I am reborn! A phoenix of the ashes! I have arisen!  
**_The roar that came next echoed the universe twice over; its eye fell upon the distant moon as it slowly moved towards the terrified townspeople. 13 found herself being lifted into space, red energy paralyzed her limbs and powers. She was bought close to the Athecryte's one eye, seemingly for inspection...  
_**And you, little sister, disgust me! I will cast you so far out into this doomed universe that you shall NEVER return! Yes!**_  
It made a shell of stone that encased her body, before gripping her in its claws. It brought its arm back and with one almighty throw, tossed her into the unlimited abyss of space. It watched as the stone quickly disappeared from view, slowly turning back to the terrified moon...  
_**You have no saviour, no future, nothing! You will bow before me, or be obliterated!**_  
Delta glared at the creature, it was right. 13 was the only one that could have defeated this monster, and she was gone...  
_Adam..._  
His eyes widened...  
**13?!**  
_Adam, I'm OK. Just promise me something...  
_**Anything!  
**_Keep some hope alive, I planned this...  
_**What? You actually saw...  
**_Suggazoom become this, yes, but it's premature due to my brother...  
_**When will you return?  
**_I don't know, but I will...  
_The message faded out, Adam stared at the floor for a while...  
"Then, there's nothing for it..."  
He crouched on one knee, bowing towards the creature. He felt guilty, but still kept his faith...


	10. Prolouge

Meanwhile, in the abyss of space, the stone that 13 was imprisoned in exploded. 13 hung in the vastness, glancing round at her surroundings. She wrote in today's date in her dairy, which read...

_Dear Diary  
It is as planned, my brother has sent me to the outer reaches of the universe. What galaxy I am part of is beyond me, but it will nevertheless aid me in my side quest. I realised that my brother would free the Athecryte, but not when its power is premature. I have to find an item to neutralise the threat to Suggazoom's universe, it being something called the Stasis Lock. I believe this to be on a planet called Earth and, if my predictions are correct, will be owned by someone going by the name Neophiles the Metal. I will need to find him fast; I don't know how long I have before my brother sends agents to subdue me. I bid you a due for now, hopefully we speak again soon...  
13_

She silently closed the diary, cautiously looking around to see if anyone was watching and slipped it into her pocket. She adjusted her tank top and short skirt before setting out across the stars, to find the first piece of the ultimate battle between brother and sister...


End file.
